Heisenberg vs Godzilla
by Onimiman
Summary: Having been brought back to life by the US government, Walter White, a.k.a. Heisenberg, is tasked to create enough meth to kill the unkillable Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Walter's eyes snapped open, and he found himself lying on a comfortable white bed in some kind of advanced laboratory; the kind of lab that he had become all too familiar with when he worked for Gustavo Fring.

Around him were a team of rugged-looking men and women dressed in U.S. Military uniforms and armed with various assault rifles, none of them aimed at him. At the foot of the bed was an overweight Hispanic woman dressed in a lab coat, looking back at Walter with a neutral stare.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mister White," the scientist said. "Or would you prefer to be called by your alias Heisenberg?"

Walter didn't reply to the woman for a moment; he took a brief look at himself, finding that he was still wearing the same clothes that he wore when he collapsed back in that superlab that Jesse had been enslaved in. He even saw that the hole in the side of his shirt, the hole where the bullet from that automatic machine gun had pierced his body, had been stitched up.

"We took the liberty of removing the bullet that would have killed you, healed your wound, and even repaired that spot on your shirt," the woman continued. "Oh, and we even eliminated your cancer."

Walter then looked back at the woman in utter surprise, as if noticing her for the first time. "Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Vierra Hernandez," the woman answered. "I am the head of the United States Military Science Division; and we brought you back because we need your help."

"Help?" Walter asked. His eyes narrowed in anger. "You want my help? Why should I possibly help you; you should have just let me fucking die! I have absolutely _nothing_ more to live for! Everyone I ever cared about, my wife, my son, my friends and family, they all hate me now, and you think that I would be willing to go on to help you when there's absolutely no reason for me to go on?!"

"Perhaps," Hernandez continued nonchalantly. "But notwithstanding your surprising ungratefulness for us curing your cancer and offering you another chance at life-"

"Cure my cancer?!" Walter growled. "You managed to cure my cancer, and yet you never bothered to do this with me in the first place? Or anyone else in the world for that matter?"

"No one else was important enough, Mister White," Hernandez said. "Or rich enough, for that matter. And had it not been for the reveal that you were the infamous Heisenberg, the man who made the purest meth that the world had ever seen, you would have died in anonymity as someone who fluttered away his talents in chemistry as a failed high school teacher who went on to own a car wash that he had previously been fired from."

Walter was stunned silent for a moment as he stared back at Hernandez in incredulity, only to resume the dominant behaviour that he had used against Jesse, Skylar, and so many others whose lives he had ruined.

"Give me one good reason why I should continue to help you," Walter demanded.

Hernandez grinned, and then stepped out of the way, raising a remote in her hand and aiming it at the screen behind her. At the push of a button, the screen lit up, and grainy, black-and-white footage of a large, dinosaur-like monster on an empty, tropical island began playing. The monster itself was wandering around, stomping down trees in its path with abandon, and completely unaware of the camera filming it.

"This is Godzilla, Mister White," Hernandez stated. "Originally discovered back in 1954 by the Japanese, Godzilla has been a creature that we have tried to destroy with our atomic bombs." She looked back at Walter. "Did you think that those nuclear tests were just tests?" She shook her head. "We were trying to kill Godzilla. Thankfully, Godzilla hasn't come up on shore to destroy any cities yet, but in the event that he should, and since we've discovered that nukes can't kill him, we've been doing some research to find out how. And we think we may have discovered how."

Hernandez pressed another button on the remote, and the footage on the screen stopped to be replaced by a still shot of some reptilian scales. "As we had been trailing Godzilla," Hernandez continued, "we have picked up these scales that he had shed. We experimented on these scales, using multitudes of different chemicals to try to destroy them, a task that nuclear missiles had failed. Then we discovered something that could melt Godzilla's scales: methamphetamine. We had made this discovery shortly after you had become a wanted man for your activities as Heisenberg, Mister White.

"We had quite a surprisingly hard time trying to find you, but after you returned to Albuquerque, and your body was discovered by the police, we stole it away from the morgue that you had been placed in and brought you back to life."

"How long was I dead for?" Walter asked.

"A few days," Hernandez said. "Trust me, we thought the time and effort we put into you would be worth it."

"You're still not giving me why that little investment should pay off, Doctor Hernandez," Walter intoned.

"Well, think about it like this, Mister White," Hernandez said. "Should Godzilla ever attack Albuquerque, and stomp all over where your wife and children live, you'll have wasted quite a lot of time having cooked meth to make sure they had that nine billion or so dollars that you've convinced the government was donated by Elliott and Gretchen Schwartz."

Walter's eyes widened in renewed shock, and Hernandez's grin also renewed.

"Yes, we've investigated where that money came from, Mister White," Hernandez said. "Fortunately for you, we've decided not to let the Albuquerque Police Department or the DEA know of your blackmailing of the Schwartzes just for this very purpose."

Walter grimaced. "So you want me to create so much meth that it'll kill this Godzilla?"

Hernandez nodded. "And in return, I can guarantee you a pardon from the President himself for all that you've committed as Heisenberg, and you can continue on with your life."

"As if that really matters to me anymore," Walter said.

"Are you saying you're going to turn our offer down, Mister White?" Hernandez asked.

Walter raised his hands in defense. "No, no, no, I'm not, I'm not. I'll do it, if only so that you won't tell the DEA that I was the one who gave Skylar and the kids that money instead of Elliott and Gretchen!"

"Very good," Hernandez said. "Now I understand that you'll be needing a partner in this venture, Mister White. And who better than your old one?"

She then turned as the door at the other end of the room opened, and an all-too-familiar bearded twenty-something-year-old entered the room, his eyes narrowed in hatred at his former teacher and partner.

"Jesse," Walter said in weariness.

"Mister White." Jesse's tone was pure malice.


	2. Chapter 2

"The police found Mister Pinkman not long after you freed him from Jack Welker and his KKK gang," Hernandez informed Walter. "Thankfully for him, we thought it prudent that he would be an important addition to restart your partnership as meth cooks, so we bailed him out of a lifetime of prison for his association with you."

"Yeah, and I'd have rather been in prison than work with this _asshole_ again, if you didn't threaten Brock's life, bitch!" Jesse dared to yell at Hernandez.

Hernandez levelled a patient gaze back at Jesse. "Just so you know, Mister Pinkman, should Godzilla ever invade the US, Brock may be among the billions of victims in his wake."

Jesse fumed, but he said nothing more.

Hernandez then looked back at Walter. "Now, while I myself am a skilled chemist like yourself, Mister White, albeit having earned my PhD unlike you, I understand that you work well with Mister Pinkman. After all, isn't that the reason why you replaced the late Gale Boetticker with him in the first place? And isn't that why you had Mister Pinkman kill Boetticker?"

"Jesse is a better partner," Walter said. He then looked past Hernandez to level a stare at his former student and partner. "Or at least he was."

"Oh, who's fault is that, bitch?!" Jesse exclaimed. "You're the one who poisoned Brock!"

"I had to poison Brock!" Walter said. "Otherwise, you would have continued to be a pawn for Gus! Okay, I saved you after he gave up and decided to make you his slave, just as I saved you from Jack, Todd, and their friends!"

"Yeah, like you were gonna save me from Jack and Todd!" Jesse responded sarcastically. "You were ready to kill me along with the rest of them because you thought I was getting money with 'em!"

"I saved you even after you betrayed me to Hank!" Walter argued. "Jesse, I treated you like a son, and I still helped you even after I was going to kill you!"

"You have no right to think of me as your son!" Jesse shouted. "Not after you let Jane die!"

"Jane was going to ruin your life!" Walter said, "and I helped you! And I apologized for that, and the very fact that I even told you my involvement in that shows just how much respect that I have for you! Don't you get that, or are you still that same stupid junkie who left the key in the RV when we had those straight days of cooking in the desert?!"

"Oh, oh, oh, so that's what it takes, huh?!" Jesse responded, ignoring Walter's final remark. "You _killed_ the woman I loved, and had her father be responsible for over a hundred deaths after that!"

Walter grimaced; even after all that he had done, the guilt that he felt for Donald Margolis's action in allowing those two planes to collide was something that still haunted him to this day.

"Jesse, everything I did, I did so you could get better!"

"So letting me get sold into slavery by Jack and Todd was your idea of getting me better?! Todd killed Andrea because you let them enslave me, you deluded bastard!"

"I'm deluded?" Walter asked, sitting up from the bed. "_I'm_ deluded?" As he rapidly closed the gap between himself and his former partner, he growled, "_You're_ deluding _yourself_ if you think that I haven't realized that everything I've done was wrong! That's why I even saved you, you dumb son of a bitch!"

In a flash, Jesse then punched Walter across the face, and then he was on top of the older man with a wild flurry of punches and kicks, which Walter managed to wrestle past before making a few of his own. But before the fight could progress any further, soldiers had already pulled the two of them away and kept them several meters apart even as the two men struggled in the troops' grasps.

Eventually, though, Walter and Jesse tired out, though their angry, hate-filled gazes were still directed at each other, but their rapid breathing had all but drained the fight away from them.

When Hernandez saw that it was clear that they weren't going to renew their conflict, she nodded to the soldiers holding Walter and Jesse to let them go. And as expected, the two men didn't renew their fight; they just maintained their conflicted stares at the other.

"Now that you two are finished in getting all that bad blood out of the way," Hernandez pronounced, "it's time to cook."

.

Later, after Walt and Jesse had suited up in their standard protective chemistry wear, they began their work.

They were provided with all of the necessary materials, chemicals, and equipment to renew their cooking process in a lab that had been especially clean, and with round-the-clock soldiers guarding them and watching over them, they set about to cook about fifty pounds of meth on their first day.

On the next day, they cooked about a hundred pounds. The next day, a hundred and fifty pounds. The next, two hundred pounds.

From there, however, they maintained the quota of two hundred pounds a day, working the necessary number of hours that they had to cook; and all the while, both Walt and Jesse maintained the cool-headedness required in this delicate process as they had to make more and more product that would be necessary to kill Godzilla; after hours, however, they never talked. The two of them simply retired to their specially-given quarters aboard the base - which neither of them knew where it was - and ate, drank, slept, pissed, and defecated as necessary; Jesse wasn't even in the mood for his hobbies of video gaming or watching movies, for that matter, as the thought of having to continue working with that bastard made him sick to his stomach.

If it weren't for the fact that Brock's life was threatened by the United States government itself...


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the third month of cooking, during which all of their meth had been packaged and shipped away by Hernandez's troops, Walt and Jesse were finally informed by the head scientist herself as to how their efforts had fared when the woman gathered the two of them before her in the middle of the superlab.

"You two have done well over the past few months," Hernandez informed them in her typically controlled, level tone. "Especially considering the bad blood between you; I'm surprised you haven't broken out into more pointless fighting."

"Like we had anything to talk about," Jesse muttered.

Hernandez ignored him, just as Walt did, as she directed her attention to the older man. "The meth you cooked is up to Heisenberg standards, varying from ninety-six to ninety-nine percent purity, as always. With that kind of quality, we can kill Godzilla for sure."

"May I ask you a question, Doctor Hernandez?" Walt asked.

Hernandez nodded wordlessly.

"Why did you bring me back from the dead for this?" Walt asked. "You could have gotten any other chemist worth his or her salt. You could have done it; hell, you could've just used Jesse here."

Hernandez grinned. "True. But here's why we went to the effort of bringing you back, Mister White: because of your ego. I doubt that even I could have cooked this much meth in as many months, even if I knew I was truly capable of producing a quality product as you had during your Heisenberg days. You, on the other hand, not only have the capability of making this meth, but given all the actions that you were responsible for, I was sure that you would do this, if nothing more to satisfy your own ego."

"I see," Walt said after a moment of hesitation. "So... are you sure that all that meth we cooked will be enough to kill Godzilla? He seemed pretty big, and given how much meth Jesse and I cooked-"

Hernandez raised a hand to cut him off. "You know the phrase quality over quantity, Mister White?"

"Uh-huh," Walt replied with a nod.

"Trust me, we've run the tests, as I've told you months ago, Mister White," Hernandez said. "While the amount of product that you and Mister Pinkman cooked is small compared to Godzilla's size and mass, the quality of the product should be enough to eat away every last inch of him until he is no longer a threat to the world."

"Fuckin' wonderful," Jesse said flippantly. "So what now?"

Hernandez levelled a bemused gaze at Jesse. "Well, Mister Pinkman, as I promised you and your partner here, I will let the both of you go, with the both of you receiving amnesty for your actions, Brock Cantillo will remain safe with his great-grandmother, and, Mister White, your family will continue to live on the money that you threatened the Schwartzes to give."

As Hernandez spoke, a soldier appeared at Walter's right while another troop appeared at Jesse's left.

"These two gentlemen will escort you to the door over there," Hernandez informed Walt and Jesse as she waved to the door behind her.

Walt made a wry expression. "So I guess this is it then," he said as he turned to Jesse.

Jesse looked back at him with pure malice, an expression that Walt returned with one of neutrality. The older man then looked back at Hernandez just as Jesse did, and the woman then stepped out of the way to let Heisenberg and his partner depart from cooking meth one last time.

But before either Walt, Jesse, or the soldiers beside them could take a step forward, the entire superlab tilted slightly to the right from a violent quake, spilling everyone in the room to the floor.

"What was that?!" Walt demanded of Hernandez as he and the others pushed themselves back up to their feet.

"Hopefully, not what I think it is," she said hurriedly before turning and rushing out through the superlab's exit.

After a moment's hesitation, accompanied by a brief regard for the confused Jesse and the similarly baffled soldiers, Walt turned to follow Hernandez out the door before the three others with him joined him.

Following a few minutes of tailing Hernandez throughout the complex - which, to this day, Walt still had no idea where or what it was - he finally joined her in what looked like a situation room in one of the upper levels of the building.

In the room, over half a dozen soldiers were stationed at computer monitors, which showed statistics, numbers, and images of the outside, which Walt didn't immediately take notice of.

"What's going on?" Hernandez asked one of the soldiers as she joined the trooper to stare down at the monitor that he was looking at.

The soldier didn't have to say anything, for Hernandez, and Walt, saw what was happening.

Outside the building - which, to Walt, looked like it was some kind of advanced battleship in the middle of an ocean - swam a giant, skyscraper-tall figure that looked like some kind of mutated T-Rex crossbred with a human swimming around the vessel.

Godzilla, Heisenberg knew with horror... and, for some reason that Walter White couldn't quite place in his mind, the prospect of finally meeting this thing thrilled him.

The creature emitted some kind of great roar - a roar that was more horrifying than Walt could ever imagine coming from anything he knew to exist in nature beforehand - and then Godzilla rocketed his massive body towards the battleship.

Thankfully, before the great monster could ram against the battleship, the vessel launched several torpedoes, all of which hit Godzilla square against both his head and body. He stopped in his path and roared, but not in pain so much as irritation.

And noting that, Walt turned to Hernandez and asked her, "Where did you send all that meth?"

"To the mainland," Hernandez said in an utterly calm tone. She turned away from him to address the soldier whose screen she looked off of. "Have they already received our call, Private?"

The trooper nodded. "They're on their way here with the product as we speak, ma'am."

"Good," Hernandez said. "So, until then, we'll just have to hold out against this thing."

"How long will it take for _them_ to get here?" Walt asked Hernandez.

"An hour, at most," Hernandez answered.

"Can we _hold out_ for that long?" Walt growled.

"We have to," Hernandez replied evenly.

Walt's mouth dropped as abject terror rolled over him; it wasn't quite so much the level of fear that nearly consumed him when he thought that Tuco Salamanca would kill him and Jesse, or when Gus Fring would kill his family for Hank discovering his drug empire, or Hank finally catching Heisenberg, or anything like that. But in spite of the fact that this battleship had at least some armament to go up against Godzilla, Walt didn't need to be a battle tactician to know that the ship couldn't have enough firepower to hold off a monster that _nuclear missiles_ couldn't kill, even if for an hour.

Thankfully, however, after a few minutes of the battleship fleeing from Godzilla while launching practically-useless torpedoes at him, something turned the tide: the appearance of another monster.

A big, blue tentacle suddenly materialized from beneath the ocean floor and smacked against Godzilla's torso, sending him spinning away from the fleeing battleship. And with that, the vessel stopped so that everyone in the situation room, at least, could see what would happen next.

With the tentacle also rose up an impossibly large blue-hued octopus the size of Godzilla, which didn't even take notice of the battleship in the background; the new creature's attention was focused solely on the lizard-like being before it.

Godzilla uttered a challenge-filled roar before propelling his body toward the Giant Octopus, which lashed out its giant tentacles against its opponent's hide. But as the building-thick tentacles struck at Godzilla, the latter grabbed at two of them while wrestling the others off of him even as he continued to swim forward for the Giant Octopus.

Eventually, Godzilla tackled the Giant Octopus down against the ocean floor, rocking their surrounding environment to the point that even the battleship, which wasn't even on the ocean floor, was slightly rocked by the impact. Unfazed by what just happened, Godzilla began smashing against the Giant Octopus for quite some time before the latter managed to successfully struggle out of its opponent's grasp and combined all of its tentacles into a super-tentacle that smacked Godzilla several hundred meters backward.

Once Godzilla recovered and uttered yet another roar, he was about to propel himself forward again when, all of a sudden, a Mega Shark appeared from behind him and tackled Godzilla's massive form down against the ocean floor. Godzilla managed to wrestle the Mega Shark so that it was now in its finned back, but before Godzilla could began bashing the Mega Shark with his fists, the Mega Shark bashed its head against Godzilla's face, propelling the reptilian creature backward.

When he recovered yet again, he saw that Mega Shark was now joined by the Giant Octopus, who both ganged up on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Godzilla batted a fist against Mega Shark, sending the latter monstrosity tumbling away, before the former returned his attention to Giant Octopus, grabbing each and every one of his multi-limbed opponent's tentacles in both hands before beginning to bash Giant Octopus against the ocean floor by using the bunched-up tentacles. This didn't last long, however, for Mega Shark came back and rammed itself against Godzilla's side, making the latter stumble away and release his grip on Giant Octopus's tentacles.

Now released, Giant Octopus took the opportunity to strike out two of its tentacles against Godzilla as Mega Shark simultaneously made another pass around Godzilla's body, slicing him along the back with its razor-sharp fin. Godzilla bellowed another monstrous roar, and reached out to grab at Mega Shark, only to miss and get smacked in the face by another one of Giant Octopus's tentacles.

Deciding to ignore Mega Shark for the moment, Godzilla took to batting away Giant Octopus's tentacles, and when he sensed that Mega Shark was going to ram him from behind, Godzilla spun around as quickly as being submerged in water would allow him and he grabbed at Mega Shark's sides with both hands. At the same time, however, he lashed out his tail at Giant Octopus behind, smacking the impossibly-large cephalopod in the face; and before Giant Octopus could recover, Godzilla had already thrown Mega Shark straight at Giant Octopus.

After the monsters collided, though, they managed to untangle themselves from each other and turned back to renew their combined assault on Godzilla.

And even after nearly an hour had passed, Walter, as well as everyone else in the situation room with him - which included Hernandez, Jesse, and all the soldiers with them - were still riveted at the fight that went on.

However, Hernandez was the first to be reminded that the time had nearly come when she glanced at her watch. She then turned to everyone else in the room. "The product is almost here."

Ten seconds later, all of the meth that Walt and Jesse had cooked over the passed three months splashed down through the surface of the water above thanks to a speeding jet that had just flown past in the air. And with the assistance of mini-rockets strapped to each piece of meth, all of the product headed straight toward Godzilla, peppering the giant monster's body with the only known substance that could possibly kill him.

In response to this manmade assault, Mega Shark and Giant Octopus backed away from their powerful foe and simply watched, as if in satisfaction, as meth turned to acid and began burning through Godzilla's thick hide, his screams of agony accompanying what everyone watching this thought would be his death-throes.

But suddenly, what meth remained was suddenly _absorbed_ into Godzilla's body, much to the shock of everyone aboard the battleship's situation room.

And once the last of that meth was gone, Godzilla unleashed an especially blue stream of radiation from his mouth, like a dragon of myth breathing fire, that consumed Mega Shark and Giant Octopus in the span of only a few seconds.

"No!" Hernandez cried in shock. "It's impossible!"

Then Godzilla turned in the direction of the battleship, all of the acidic wounds on his body healing up, as if they were never there...

And he looked at the battleship with an all-too-knowing, all-too-human, triumphant smile, before unleashing his radiation breath upon the battleship.

In what he surely thought would be in vain, Walt twirled around and threw himself down upon Jesse, tackling him to the deck, as if he could surely protect him from this, as he protected him from the machine gunfire that he killed Jack Walker and his KKK buddies.

But instead, Walt felt himself still conscious; and what's more, with his eyes still shut in preparation for the death that didn't come this time, he only then noticed harsh light piercing through his eyelids, and he tasted sweet, fresh air, the likes of which he hadn't breathed since before he died by his own bullet.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was as big as Godzilla himself, with his clothes having grown along with him, and he stood knee-deep in the ocean where the battleship once was.

And in the palm of his right hand, an unconscious Jesse lay there.

And he also knew what he had to do; Walt didn't know why he was like this, or even how he had the ability that he was about to activate within him, but he knew that Godzilla was still alive, lurking beneath the ocean's surface, and Walt had to get Jesse to safety.

So he aimed his left hand in the direction that his newfound powers allowed him to instinctively know where Albuquerque was and he spouted a thick stream of blue methamphetamine - of Blue Sky - towards the distant mainland. He then placed Jesse's unconscious form onto the bridge of meth and allowed it to slide his body all the way to Albuquerque.

And after Jesse was gone, and the meth had all but dissolved, Godzilla finally rose out from beneath the ocean's surface, knee-deep in the water as Walt also was, and the two of them faced each other down.

"Now," Walt said, "say my name."

After a moment, Godzilla, in spite of his animalistic ignorance, managed to scream, "HEISENBERG!" in his infamous roar.

"You're goddamn... wrong. It's Heisenzilla, you fat motherfucker."

Then Heisenzilla undid his belt, formed it into a baton-like shape, and charged at Godzilla just as the latter did for him. Heisenzilla then whipped his bunched-up belt against Godzilla, smacking the lizard-like monster several times with it before Godzilla managed to duck beneath one of the swings, grabbed Heisenzilla's belt-wielding wrist, and tore the massive belt from his hand before smacking him straight in the face.

But as Heisenzilla stumbled back from the strike, he tumbled into the water, his pants falling down from his waist without the belt to support it. But instead of trying to put his pants back on, Heisenzilla took his now-wet pants off, stood back up, and placed his pants right over Godzilla's head before beginning to punch the monster against his snout.

Before long, however, Godzilla managed to finally rip the pants off his head with a mighty bellow before giving a bitch-slap across Heisenzilla's face. But Heisenzilla managed to block the next strike and offered another one of his own, only to get another punch in the face for his trouble. Godzilla then whipped his thick tail towards Heisenzilla, striking the giant human in the chest and sending him stumbling back some more. But when Godzilla whipped his tail out for Heisenzilla again, the latter caught the tail in both hands and began to swing Godzilla around until he finally released the monster, sending him flying...

Right in the direction of Albuquerque.

"Ah, fuck," Walt muttered.

Nevertheless, he leaped out of the water and soared all the way toward where Godzilla would be.

By the time Heisenzilla arrived, Godzilla was just getting up from amidst the rubble of buildings that he had landed on. But when he looked up to see Heisenzilla rocketing down toward him, the latter had already formed his right fist into blue meth and smacked Godzilla across the snout with it.

"Meth-punch!" Heisenzilla bellowed when he struck Godzilla with the meth-encrusted hand.

Godzilla backpedaled from the strike that contained acid for his skin, but managed to absorb it into his being in time and unleashed a volley of his radiation breath toward Heisenzilla, striking the giant human right where his lungs would be.

But Walter White knew that, this time, he could control this new cancer that Godzilla now brought upon him; this time, with his meth powers, he would control the radiation that Godzilla tried to kill him with, and bring it out so that it could finally destroy his scaly opponent.

When Godzilla finally finished progressing through his radiation breath, Heisenzilla gathered up all that energy, concentrating it into his very gut, and unleashed it out through the palms of his hands, striking Godzilla straight against his chest. The blue meth energy that Heisenzilla now covered Godzilla's whole being with soon turned the monster into nothing more than a statue of what he once was, encasing him in carbonite before he could utter another roar.

Heisenzilla then walked right up to the entrapped Godzilla and uttered, "I am the one who knocks."

He then raised his fist and bashed it along Godzilla's skull, shattering the monster into billions of pieces in the ruined streets of Albuquerque. There, the pieces suddenly vaporized, as if they were never there.

And with Godzilla dead, there was no further need for Heisenzilla; so he shrunk down, though his clothes - which consisted of his green shirt and tighty-Walter-Whitey - remained large, blanketing the ruins where Heisenzilla and Godzilla fought.

Nevertheless, Heisenberg didn't care; completely naked, he walked out and headed toward the nearby 7/11, which remained all but standing and out of the range of the massive fight, where he walked in, grabbed a 3 Musketeers, and walked out to enjoy the rest of this pleasant day by sitting on a vacant park bench.


End file.
